


A Gentleman's Guide to Scrambling Eggsy

by danyellz (dildolls)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Self-Indulgent Porn, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dildolls/pseuds/danyellz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy enjoy a rather loud, filthy night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman's Guide to Scrambling Eggsy

Eggsy was going to scream. Harry had his wrists bound in one of his nicer silk ties, his legs spread so he was straddling Harry’s thighs, and a vibrator slowly thrusting into his ass. He didn’t know how long he had been at this, but it was well past too long. He wanted to come, he wanted to just rut against his mentor until he was gasping, crying out, and spilling all over that goddamned suit he was wearing. It just wasn’t fair, was it, that Eggsy was in nothing but a pair of thigh highs, while Harry stayed fully dressed. 

Then again, Harry seemed to enjoy the unfairness of it all. Every now and then he would lose that infuriatingly cold control and rut against Eggsy’s ass, snarling in his ear about what a slut he was while the hard line of his cock shoved the vibrator against Eggsy’s prostate. He could go on like that for only a short period of time before Eggsy would sob, or maybe sink his teeth into Harry’s neck, and then he was Harry again. Eggsy felt like he could cry every time Harry leaned back and grabbed the base of the dildo with a steady hand. 

“Harry! Pl-please, Harry, you’ve got to let me come! I’ve been good, I ain’t tried to get myself off or nothing, have I? Just, plea-ahhhh!” Eggsy’s words were stopped by a breathless scream when the vibrator was shoved right against his prostate and just held there. Harry was moving it in short thrusts and tight circles, right against his prostate. Eggsy couldn’t have spoken another word if he’d tried. It was too much. He was going to come, hard, he could feel it in his spine, in his dick. 

With a scream like a porn star, Eggsy started to come so hard his whole body convulsed in a single motion. He shuddered and shook his way through the single most agonizingly pleasurable orgasm of his life. When he finally came back to himself, the vibrator was still going strong, his legs had locked themselves around Harry’s waist, and his body was shaking so badly the only thing keeping him on Harry’s lap was Harry himself. 

Shaking from the overstimulation, Eggsy tried to beg Harry to stop, but before he could, the vibrator was turned off. Harry slowly removed the toy from Eggsy’s ass before putting it aside. He would clean it later; he was far from done with his young lover. 

Picking up a rather come-drunk Eggsy proved to be difficult, but not impossible. He managed to get his young protégé to the bed, before stripping himself of his suit. It was a suit they’d got off the peg for occasions like this one. Eggsy had a bit of a clothing kink, and Harry wasn’t willing to sacrifice a bespoke suit just to satisfy the lusty daydreams of his lover. Well, he wasn’t willing to sacrifice two suits, anyways. 

The suit was cast aside and Eggsy was laid across the bed, exhausted limbs spread just how Harry had left him. With a small smirk, Harry sauntered over to the bed and leaned down to whisper in Eggsy’s ear. 

“I hope you weren’t planning on sleeping so soon. I did promise you a good fuck earlier.”

Eggsy gave a weak “yes Harry” in excitement, not unlike that time so many months ago when Harry had taught him to make a proper martini. Harry very nearly melted into the boy. But a promise was made, and it would be no hardship for Harry to follow through on it. 


End file.
